Et si Dudley s'en mêlait ?
by Karmaa
Summary: De petites créatures, aidées de Dudley, veulent faire disparaître Harry et sa magie. Y parviendront-ils ? Et que vient faire Voldemort dans tout ça ?


Et si Dudley s'en mêlait ?

**Disclamer : **Rien à moi, tout à elle. A part Kirouac, les frils, le satellite Q-bec 115… que je garde jalousement en cage (hé hé hé copyright)...

**Résumé : **Qu'arriverait-il si Dudley se mêlait de ce qui ne le regarde pas, que Voldemort le _michant_ exploitait de pauvres créatures dans le but d'arriver à ses fins sans se salir les mains et qu'un chef satellitaire de petite envergure se la jouait chuis plein de pouvoir pour assouvir sa soif de puissance ? Voilà l'imbroglio de cette histoire. Je sais le résumé est nul mais chuis pas bonne pour ça.

**Petit mot de mon moi-même : **Premièrement un avertissement : Je ne tiens pas compte de certains événements des derniers tomes (5 surtout). Ceci étant dit, cette fic c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Un curieux mélange entre un univers sorti de mon coco (pas très sain), et celui de J.K. Rowling et sincèrement je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner au final. Ensuite, je remercie Camille (qui a vraiment des yeux de lynx lol) pour ses corrections, Ange et Minip, mes fidèles complices Ineffables. J'apprécie vos commentaires ! Et je m'en voudrais de ne pas remercier toutes les autres personnes qui ont pu lire ceci…

Mais surtout je dédie ce premier chap à Caroline. Celle qui m'a inspiré cette histoire. Courage chère Caro des Cantons, je pense à toi !

Chapitre 1

Let's meet Kirouac 

Tout était étrangement calme au 4 Privet Drive, à cette heure de la nuit.

L'irritable Vernon, qui habituellement ne se gênait pas pour lancer d'énormes ronflements extrêmement bruyants, était bizarrement silencieux. Sa femme, la toujours aussi douce et adorable euh enfin, question de point de vue, Pétunia, dormait en boule comme un petit chaton sans défense qui venait à peine de naître.

Même la vieille horloge grand-père de la famille, héritée d'une vieille connaissance des Dursley, s'était tue. Elle qui, en six ans, n'avait pourtant jamais arrêté de se balancer au rythme du temps qui passe, était droite et immobile. Les aiguilles de l'horloge, qui pointaient vers le ciel, étaient soudées l'une à l'autre, et semblaient attendre quelque chose.

A quelques mètres de la chambre des maîtres, par contre, le fils des Dursley ne partageait pas la quiétude de ses parents.

En fait, Dudley s'agitait dans son sommeil. Lui qui, voulant faire une entorse au règlement de la maison stipulant qu'un régime draconien s'imposait, s'était empiffré de chips, de bonbons, et petits gâteaux volés à un compagnon de classe. Il avait tellement eu du mal à s'endormir, après coup, qu'il croyait presque qu'on avait voulu le punir pour ce léger « emprunt à long terme » de friandises destinées à être partager par bonté d'âme. Non, c'était tout à fait stupide. Pourquoi voudrait-on le punir d'un tel geste si inoffensif et anodin ? Et lui plus que quiconque ! Il ne méritait pas de punition.

Il était presque parfait !

Enfin, au bout de longues minutes d'attente dans le noir, il avait fini par trouver le sommeil. Cependant, il n'avait pu retrouver la paix d'esprit tant convoité.

En effet, le dodu adolescent était encore en train de rêver à son cousin.

Dans son rêve, il voyait Harry qui s'approchait de lui avec sa baguette et lui jetait des sorts. Après s'être transformé simultanément en insecte, en serpent, en poireau, en hyène puis en cochon, il se faisait ensuite enfermer dans une grande cage de verre, et son cousin le lançait habilement dans l'eau en lui répétant des mots inintelligibles. Sans aucun doute des formules de sorciers. Pendant ce temps, lui se débattait, criait, hurlait mais finissait toujours par se noyer. Il coulait au fond d'un lac et Harry éclatait de rire pendant que lui le suppliait de l'épargner. La routine quoi, considérant le fait que Dudley, quand il subissait les assauts de sa mère pour qu'il maigrisse, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son cousin. Et alors, il prenait un plaisir rageur à le rendre responsable de tous ses maux.

Nous disions donc que tout était sous contrôle dans la chambre de Dudley.

À moins que…

Une ombre se dessina lentement sur le mur en face du lit de l'adolescent. Ombre, que le commun des mortels aurait facilement aperçue en étant un minimum vigilent car le faisceau lumineux aurait pu facilement rendre la vue à un aveugle de par la puissance de son reflet.

Malheureusement pour lui, Dudley était bien loin d'être vigilent.

Bientôt, un petit être sortit de la garde-robe de l'occupant de ces lieux, et s'étira énergiquement.

Ces voyages en rapido-thron étaient épuisants.

La créature regarda autour de lui pour chercher à bien se situer, et consulta à nouveau la feuille de papier qu'on lui avait donnée plus tôt. Selon le plan, il était au bon endroit. Soudain, un petit bruit à peine perceptible pour l'oreille humaine, lui fit lever les yeux et le petit frils aperçut une forme plus que bruyante dans un lit.

Voilà, ce devait être l'humain qu'il devait ramener avec lui ce soir. Ce…- regardant à nouveau sa mince feuille de papier-, Dudley Dursley.

Il avait réussi ! Enfin, la moitié de ce qu'il devait réaliser.

Le petit bonhomme était tout excité, et se permit de faire quelques bonds discrets sur le sol. Il fallait dire que c'était son premier voyage hors de sa contrée, et on lui avait confié cette grande mission que, selon son roi, lui seul pouvait accomplir. La petite créature ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de cet état des choses ou pas, le roi de son lointain satellite étant très difficile à cerner et, avouons-le puisque nous ne sommes qu'entre nous, un peu niais également…

Un énorme bruit sortit la créature de ses pensées. Que c'était fort ! Mais qu'est-ce que faisait cet humain nom d'un petit friliens ? On aurait dit le rugissement d'un lion frils en cage !

Poussé par sa curiosité naturelle, il s'approcha lentement de l'adolescent, fasciné malgré lui.

C'était donc ça un humain.

Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en voyait un, les livres d'études sur son satellite étaient remplis d'images tantôt drôles, tantôt sombres, voire navrantes de cette race étrange, mais quand même !

Ce jour était exceptionnel. À marquer d'une pierre blanche. Là, devant ses yeux ébahis qui n'en revenaient tout simplement pas, il en voyait un en chair et os.

Enfin, surtout en chair.

Continuant l'exploration de Dudley, il vit ses oreilles, son gros nez, son ventre voluptueux qui montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration devant parfois difficile, ses cheveux en bataille. Rapidement, il revint aux oreilles et s'exclama discrètement. Quelles drôles de choses ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient bizarres tout de même ces oreilles humaines…

Dudley sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller doucement son oreille. Machinalement, il leva la main et fit un geste maladroit de ses doigts épais pour balayer le truc qui caressait maintenant son lobe. Il grommela un _saleté de bestiole_, avant de se caler plus profondément dans son vieil oreiller de plumes.

La petite créature eut un rire de gorge et, bien loin d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait, prit le geste de Dudley pour un encouragement. Il continua donc son manège avec plus d'insistance. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Dudley. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.

Et…

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! imita aussitôt à la perfection l'étrange bonhomme.

- Mais, mais que, qui qui êtes-vous ? demanda aussitôt Dudley en se passant la main sur les yeux pour être certain de ne pas rêver.

- Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir, c'est ce qu'on dit ici, oui. Alors bonsoir je m'appelle Kirouac, et je suis un Frils, enchanté monsieur Dursley.

- Kirouac ? Frils ? Co, comment savez-vous mon nom ? Et qui… je… mais… qui… est… donc, car… ni, or… cependant… Pourquoi ?

- (Rire). Une question à la fois monsieur Dursley. Je connais votre nom car on m'envoie vous chercher.

Dudley se leva rapidement, et collé au mur de sa chambre, se mit à trembler. Il venait à peine de réaliser (le temps que l'information se rende à son cerveau) qu'il se trouvait devant quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette bête, cette immonde créature qui ressemblait vaguement à un extra-terrestre ? Était-ce encore un sale coup de ce cher Harry ? Ce sale petit crétin devait lui avoir envoyé cette… chose pour se venger. C'était bien son genre après tout à ce sorcier de malheur ! Oui, voilà ça ne pouvait qu'être un sale coup de son cousin. Si seulement il pouvait trouver un bon moyen de…

- se débarrasser de Harry, vous le pourrez Dudley. C'est pour ça qu'on m'envoie à vous comme je vous le disais plus tôt.

- Je, quoi ?

- Je suis désolé de vous faire peur monsieur. Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup et que hé bien je… vous…

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Kirouac, enchanté monsieur. Je viens d'un satellite qui tourne lentement autour de la Terre. Le satellite Q-Bec 115. Forcément ça ne vous dit rien. Bref, je suis ici pour vous amener chez moi. On a besoin de vous monsieur.

- Satellite Q- Bec 115 ?

- Oui, oui un bien bel endroit pour vivre. Je me rappelle…

Kirouac s'apprêta alors à se lancer dans un discours enflammé, passionné qu'il était quand on parlait de son satellite, mais il s'arrêta subitement et rougit.

- Que je suis gaffeur. On me le dit tout le temps d'ailleurs. Ca et que je parle trop. Non mais vous imaginez qu'une fois Fleur de Lys, une bonne copine à moi, qui a sans aucun doute le potentiel d'être plus si seulement elle… euh enfin ce n'est pas le sujet de cette discussion, pardon. Ne tournons pas autour du pot, voilà. J'ai « lu » dans vos pensées, c'est ma spécialité.

- Non, RESTEZ OU VOUS ÊTES !

Dudley chercha à se reculer encore plus, voulant mettre encore plus de distance entre lui et c'était comment déjà son nom, Kirouac, oui voilà ! Dans sa précipitation, il bougea maladroitement et son pied accrocha accidentellement quelques papiers de bonbons terminés à la hâte avant d'aller au lit, il glissa dessus tel un singe sur une pelure de banane, et il se retrouva étendu de tout son long sur le sol. Kirouac qui le regardait en souriant de ses cinq petites dents blanches s'approcha doucement.

- ARRIÈRE SATAN !

Dudley avait entendu ça quelque part dans un film et ça avait marché alors pourquoi pas ? Loin de se laisser intimider par ce dodu être humain, le petit frils sourit légèrement :

- Vous allez bien monsieur Dudley ? Rien de cassé ?

Mais l'adolescent ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de savoir s'il s'était blessé. Loin de là.

- Je… j'ai de l'ail voilà, j'ai de l'ail, ne vous approchez pas s'il vous plaît !

La dernière partie de la phrase n'était plus qu'un murmure apeuré qui amusa énormément le petit frils.

- On m'avait dit que les humains étaient drôles, mais vous Dudley vous surpassez les autres, du moins j'imagine aisément, vous savez comme un genre de clown satellitaire. Ca doit exister aussi sur Terre des gens qui racontent des blagues, non ? En tout cas sur notre planète, enfin notre satellite, il y en a des très drôles. Richard Gleeeen, Kristopher Mc Roooool, et Marc La branchie j'en ris juste à y penser.

Dudley ferma rapidement les yeux comme pour faire disparaître l'étranger qui lui parlait sans arrêt. Il contenait difficilement les larmes qu'il sentait poindre. Il n'y pouvait rien, lui qui était généralement bien peu brave, avait très peur. Il se retenait pour ne pas appeler sa mère au secours. Et encore heureux, il n'avait pas mouillé son pyjama, ça aurait bien été son genre ça !

Oh la honte !

Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ce charabia auquel il ne comprenait rien du tout. Il voulait sa maman qui le bercerait jusqu'à temps qu'il se rendorme. Il ne voulait qu'avoir la paix. Était-ce si difficile à obtenir dans ce monde de fou !

Dans un geste qui se voulait quasiment désespéré, il prit une balle en mousse qui ressemblait beaucoup à une gousse d'ail et l'agita sous le nez de Kirouac.

- Oooooooooooooooooh monsieur vous avez de…

- Arrêtez de parler ou je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !

- Vous savez, l'ail c'est bon pour éloigner les vampires, enfin selon les contes appris sur mon satellite, mais je n'en suis pas un. Même que je suis plutôt heureux, j'adore l'ail, en fait c'est mon péché mignon, avec le chocolat, et ce long voyage m'a creusé l'appétit, alors si le cœur vous dit de…

- Noooooooon !

Un léger frottement à la porte interrompit l'échange entre les deux individus.

- Dudleynounet ça va mon bébé ? Dudley, ouvre c'est maman !

- ….. …….. ………. ………… …………

- Choupinet ouvre-moi s'il te plaît ! Vernon tu crois qu'il est en danger ? Tu sais depuis que nous hébergeons ce « sorcier » je…

- Ne prononce pas ce nom ici, il est loin d'ici ne me fais pas avoir une crise d'apoplexie ! Maintenant, enleva tes fesses de là.

Il poussa sans grand ménagement sa trop mince femme qui se retrouva contre un mur, puis ajouta :

- Dudley ! C'est ton père qui parle, ouvre cette satanée porte immédiatement !

L'adolescent regardait successivement la porte de sa chambre, puis Kirouac. Il hésitait entre sa légendaire peur et sa curiosité naturellement malsaine, surtout depuis que la créature lui avait cité le nom de Harry. Après tout, il en était sûr, c'était à cause de lui que tout ceci arrivait. Il le détestait réellement, et serait si heureux de pouvoir le rayer une fois pour toute de son existence. Pouvait-il vraiment espérer s'en débarrasser pour toujours ? Devait-il écouter ce Kirouac ?

- Dudley porcinet ouvre la porte !

- Je…

Dudley aperçut alors le visage paniqué de Kirouac et, contrairement à son habitude, il eut pitié de cette créature. Sentiment étrange puisque ressenti pour la première fois qui, malgré tout, le fit réfléchir à toute vitesse. Et si c'était effectivement vrai. Si son rêve devenait réalité. Pour une fois dans sa vie, croire qu'il aurait le meilleur sur Harry !

- Dudley, ouvre cette satané porte ou alors je l'enfonce de mes propres mains !

- Non Vernon calme-toi un peu voyons !

- Papa, maman, je… retournez vous coucher tout va bien, je…je regardais la télévision, j'éteins. Voilà. Je vais me coucher maintenant. Allez-vous en ! Je veux avoir la paix !

- Oui, oui nous sommes désolés mon petit chou dors bien.

Pétunia prit alors son mari sous le bras et ils retournèrent ensemble se coucher pendant que Vernon murmurait des trucs inaudibles sur l'enfer d'avoir un adolescent à la maison.

- Bon, dit aussitôt Dudley avec, sur le visage, l'air intéressé d'un chat gourmand devant un canari, maintenant expliquez- moi bien ce qui se passe ici. Est-ce que je peux vraiment me débarrasser de mon cousin ? Et pour toujours ? Et c'est quoi ce satellite de Frils ?

Kirouac soupira d'aise et sourit. Il avait eu chaud ! Pour un peu et son plan n'aurait pas fonctionné. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la tête de son roi si jamais il était revenu bredouille. Mais, il n'aurait pas à le savoir, plus maintenant. Il se fit donc une place sur le bord du lit de l'humain et se mit lentement à parler devant un Dudley qui buvait littéralement ses paroles...

- Voilà, Kirouac vient à peine de me parler au téléphone, c'est réglé. Le « moldu » comme vous aimez le nommer saute pleinement dans l'aventure. Ce fut facile considérant le fait qu'il le déteste depuis l'enfance. Et il est si facile à manipuler. Oui, oui c'est ça je vous contacte plus tard. Bonne nuit, maître.

Un petit homme raccrocha son téléphone « satellite » en souriant. C'était parti. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir régner en roi et maître sur autre chose que ce si petit satellite. Que sur ce petit peuple de Frils.

Au même moment, à Poudlard, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Spontanément, il toucha à sa cicatrice. Non pas qu'elle lui faisait mal, mais il avait ressenti l'étrange besoin de s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien présente, encore à sa place. C'était un sentiment étrange. Après un moment à rester immobile la main sur son front, il remit doucement sa tête sur son oreiller en se morigénant. Il était idiot, voyons !

Habituellement, il se sentait comme ça quand quelque chose se tramait.

Non.

Ce soir rien de tel n'arriverait. D'abord, parce qu'il n'avait pas mal, et puis parce que ça ne se pouvait pas, il était en sécurité ici à Poudlard. En plus il avait Hermione et Ron pour veiller sur lui. Hagrid aussi.

Non, Voldemort ne viendrait pas troubler sa vie. Pas cette fois. Il ne le laisserait pas faire ! Le jeu était bel et bien fini.

Rassuré, il s'endormit paisiblement.

Pourtant, dans le ciel, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une ombre, se dessina lentement.

Le jeu allait commencer ce soir.

A suivre… du moins j'espère !


End file.
